


Dinner With Mom

by FoxFateWrites



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxFateWrites/pseuds/FoxFateWrites
Summary: Carlos takes his boyfriend to meet his mom. Green is a nervous wreck.





	Dinner With Mom

Carlos threw a pebble at Green’s window. He hated knocking when he knew Pink was gonna answer and try to keep Green in. They were gonna be late if Green didn’t hurry up. Carlos huffed and checked his phone, still no response. Carlos adjusted his shirt and started the climb up to Green’s window, the boy was lucky it was easy. Carlos tapped on the window but ultimately opened it. Green always left it unlocked.

“Green, we are going to be late and my mom- Green?” Carlos asked looking around. The room was a mess, as usual, but the difference was the lack of his boyfriend.

“Green?” He called. He listened carefully, hearing slight sobs and hiccups. Carlos furrowed his brow and looked into the connected bathroom. Green sat on the floor, in his green T-shirt and sweatpants. The teen was a mess. His eyes were red and puffy and a tub of ice cream in his lap.

“Green” Carlos said quietly, sitting next to him. Green looked down into his lap, spoon in his mouth.

“We’re gonna be late” Carlos pointed out.

“I can’t go” Green hiccuped. Carlos put an arm around the shorter boy.

“Why not?” Carlos asked him. Green gave his boyfriend a look.

“Have you met me? Your mom is gonna hate me, I just know it!” Green cried out. Carlos took the spoon away from the green-haired boy.

“We won’t know until we get there” Carlos assured him, taking a bite of ice cream. The taller teen got up and opened Green’s closet, pulling out a nice, light green shirt. He smirked as he set it on Green’s bed. Carlos picked up his boyfriend and carried him into his room, causing Green to yelp.

“Carlos, you know I hate it when you pick me up!” Green yelled. Carlos laughed and dropped him onto his bed.

“You just hate it because you think you’re too heavy” Carlos pointed out. Green sniffled as he threw the green button up on. Carlos went through the boys drawers and smirked when he pulled out Green’s favorite pair of jeans, the ones that were too big on him. Green let Carlos run a comb through the boy’s messy hair as he tied his shoes.

“There, now that you’re a little more presentable, lets go” Carlos said trying to drag Green out the door.

“Carlos no, I can’t do this” Green begged. He had heard how stern his mother could be. He had heard she was strict, athletic, and kept a close eye out for her son. Green was everything she made sure to keep away from Carlos. Carlos huffed and threw the bigger boy onto his shoulder.

“No Carlos! Put me down! CARLOS!” Green yelled. Carlos put him down and the two walked down the stairs. Green grabbed his keys but Carlos took them from him.

“We’re walking” Carlos told him. Green groaned.

“It’s 5 minutes down the road, stop being lazy” Carlos told the shorter boy.

The whole walk, Green took heavy breaths. His heart was racing and he could feel his anxiety spiking.

“Green, she’ll love you” Carlos assured Green. Carlos held his hand firmly.

“But if she doesn’t-” Green asked worriedly. Carlos laughed and kissed Green on the cheek.

“She’ll love you, I promise” Carlos whispered. Green nodded and kept walking.

Carlos opened the door and had to grab Green by the back of his shirt to keep the boy from walking away.

“Carlos! Is that you!?” They heard from inside.

“Yes mom! And I brought Patrick!” Carlos yelled back. Green shook his head as Carlos forced him in and froze when a very tall, slim, red-headed woman came up to them.

“Ah, you must be Patrick Greenfeld, Carlos has told me a lot about you” Lila greeted him. He shook her hand nervously.

“Y-Yes Mrs.-“ Green started.

“Oh please, just call me Lila” Lila assured him. Carlos pulled Green into the small dining room and sat next to him. Patrick bit his lip as he let Lila serve them.

“It took you guys awhile to get here. I though you lived close by” Lila asked. Green smiled slightly.

“I do! I just-I needed Carlos’ help with something” Green explained. Lila smiled at the teen. Lila wasn’t expecting Patrick to look like he did, not that there was anything wrong with him. He was much shorter than Carlos, he was…larger than Carlos let on, had bright green eyes that matched his green hair. He had a cute face, Lila wasn’t surprised Carlos fell for that face. He wasn’t eating. Lila could tell the boy was pushing the food on his plate around. Carlos frowned and stopped talking, taking his own fork and putting it up to Green’s face.

“Carlos” Green said, moving away from it. Carlos gave Green a look. He knew that look well. When Green tried to avoid eating, Carlos would first offer little bits of food with that look on his face. If Green, or anyone really, refused to eat, well, lets just say they would eat whether they wanted to or not. Green took the offering, but he was not happy about it.

“So Patrick, you’re a DJ” Lila said, avoiding the interaction.

“Y-Yes Ma’am. I write and compose music, specifically” Green told her.

“You don’t sing?” She asked. Green adjusted his collar.

“It’s a touchy subject. I work with Lady Pink and, as of right now, it looks like I’m not going anywhere on my own” Green explained, he seemed like he was calming down. Lila and the two boys made small talk. The boys stayed to clean up, allowing Lila to sit back and watch them from the other room. The two would mess with each other as they did dishes, flinging water or poking the other. It was like seeing a whole different kid. Green laughed freely when he was with Carlos, Carlos smiled in a way that Lila had only seen a few times. They were happy. Lila smiled to herself, this felt right.

“Mom, we’re leaving” Carlos yelled from the front door. Lila got up and walked over.

“Carlos, could you..wait outside. I need to talk to Patrick for a moment” Lila told her son. Green gave Carlos a panicked look, but the taller boy obeyed. Green bit his lip as he played with his hands.

“You know, Carlos has told me a lot about you Patrick” Lila said, looking at a picture of herself and a very young Carlos.

“I’ve always tried to teach him right and wrong. Good and bad. All I want is to see him happy” Lila told him. Green stood beside her, looking at the picture.

“Me too” Green said. He thought for a moment.

“The happy part, I mean. I just want him to be happy and for some reason he thinks that means being with me. I-I don’t agree, personally, there are so many other people out there” Green said quietly. He never felt like he was good enough for Carlos. Carlos deserved the best and greatest. Lila frowned. She had only just met this boy, but she knew his struggles. He wasn’t the happy, everything is great. He didn’t lie like that. He had problems, just like everyone else.

“You remind me of someone I know. We dated for awhile and believe it or not, it didn’t work out. But it wasn’t because of us not being in love, he had many problems to work out and I wasn’t there to help him through them. We are still great friends. Let Carlos help you, trust me. You may find the answer to some of your questions” Lila told him. Green looked at her.

“Carlos deserves so much more” Green breathed. Lila put a hand on his shoulder.

“You need each other. If you ever find yourself lost, Patrick. You’re always welcome here. It’s not going to be easy, but you’re never alone. Trust me. Now get outta here, I already know Carlos is probably going to be at your house for much longer than a few minutes and he needs to be home before 10” Lila instructed Green. He laughed and opened the door.

“Hey Lila” he called before leaving. She looked at him.

“Thank you” he said smiling. He shut the door. Lila looked out the window and saw them hold hands as the walked down the street. She smiled as she looked back down at the scrapbook in her hand. A picture of herself and Topa on the page. The one beside it was of her, Topa, Natalio, a toddler Francis, and a toddler Carlos. This family has seen many problems through the years, and as time passed, they helped each other through it all. Maybe this family is what Patrick needed.


End file.
